The Only Exception
by TopHatsNPyros
Summary: Ikarishipping Oneshot for SurferGurl14's contest! Summertime. Party. Ikarishipping. All that good stuff. Enjoy! Rated T because I'm very paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song. The song used is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore**

"I can't believe he broke up with me!" Dawn sobbed for the umpteenth time, tears streaming down her face.

"Dawn," Leaf said gently, trying to comfort her friend, "It happens, Honey."

"I know, but it was all going so well!" Dawn cried, not even caring to wipe away the mascara and mixed jubilee of makeup that left trails running down her face.

"Come on Dawn. It's all right" May rubbed her blue-haired friend's back.

"Stop crying and move on already. These things happen and you just have to deal with them," Misty said from Dawn's closet, surprising everyone with her tone and word choice, "Here" she tossed an outfit in Dawn's direction before emerging from the closet, "You will stop crying. You will come to the party with us tonight. You will wear that to the party. And you will have fun. Do I make myself clear?"

Dawn nodded slowly and took the tissue May offered her, "You're right." she sighed.

Misty nodded, "Good. I'll be back here to pick you up at 7 sharp. Be ready!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Dawn! You can do this!" May said as the three girls tugged Dawn out of the backseat of Misty's car.<p>

"No! I can't! Let me go!" Dawn pleaded, clinging to the passenger seat in front of her.

"Yes, you can. Now stop being a baby!" Misty said, prying Dawn from her seat, "Now let's go. You can't let one boy get you down."

Dawn gave a huff of frustration, but followed them into the large white tent that held the party.

"Wow!" May gasped, "There's an entire buffet table! I'm so there!"

Leaf giggled, "I'm with you on that one."

"Go have fun!" Misty winked at Dawn before dashing off with the other two towards the food table.

Dawn sighed and looked around, instantly spying the dancefloor in the middle of the tent. "Might as well..." she thought as she made her way over there.

She was just starting to relax and dance when she saw an all-too-familliar head of blonde hair and those blazing orange eyes that she had once gazed in so fondly. Barry's eyes. Barry's hair. Barry was there.

Dawn wanted to scream, but she stayed quiet and slipped out of the crowd of sweaty, dancing teenagers. Once she felt the fresh warm breeze of the July ocean air, she took off running to the first form of confinement she could find, and old boathouse.

She reached the shack in ten seconds flat before shutting herself inside, away from the rest of humanity. Or so she thought as the racking sobs escaped her.

"Can't you be quieter? You're pathetic." A voice said from behind one of the multiple crate-stacks that littered the floor of the shack.

Dawn instantly stopped crying and wiped her tears away, "Who's there?" she demanded in a shakey voice.

"Party too much for you? Pathetic." The voice came again as a shadowy figure stepped out from behind the stack.

"No!" Dawn almost screamed in defiance.

As the owner of the voice walked towards her, he became more visible in the low light of the full moon shining through a small, dirty window.

He wasn't much taller than Dawn, and he had, Dawn didn't know if it was just the low light or not, hair that was a dark shade of purple.

Dawn couldn't see his eyes, since they were closed, but there was a smirk playing on his features. "What's so funny?" she demanded, giving a small hop of frustration.

In her tiny rage, she managed to knock over one of the stacks of the wooden crates and tangle her feet in a fishing net, tripping her.

Dawn shrieked in surprise as her face nearly met with the floor. Her breath caught when she felt two strong arms hold her in place, preventing the impact from taking place.

"Calm down, Troublesome." The purple-haired boy said as he lifted her to her feet again.

Dawn was about to protest against the new, unwanted nickname, but when she turned her head to face him, she found herself lost in those obsidian eyes of his, and he in her sapphire ones.

Dawn's heart skipped a beat. Everything else was so distant now, she didn't even realise how close they were, their bodies nearly touching. Dawn only faintly became aware of the change in music coming from the party tent.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart and I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it._

"Care for a dance, Troublesome?"

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

"Yes" Dawn's answer was barely above a whisper

_But darling, you are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

Paul's smirk transformed into something more genuine, like a smile of a sort, as he lead her in their dance around the abandoned boathouse, gracefully swaying away from the wooden stacks.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts _

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone _

_Or keep a straight face_

A small tear formed at Dawn's eyes when the thought of her previous relationship with Barry.

_And I've always lived like this _

_Keeping a comfortable distance _

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content _

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Dawn blinked it back. Those days were over. For now, she was held captive in those dark orbs of her partner. They weren't firey, like Barry's. They were calm, mysterious.

_But you are the only exception_

_ You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

A small part of Dawn's mind screamed when it clicked what was going on.

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

But Dawn remained oblivious to that as well as they swayed around the old shack. She knew it too, and it was something she couldn't deny. She was falling for this purple-haired stranger.

_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here _

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up _

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

Dawn dipped, once again supported by Paul's strong arms.

You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception

Dawn closed her eyes as their lips met. Her heart fluttered as every thought that was running though her mind washed away. And she wished it would last forever.

_And I'm on my way to believing _

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

**I actually wrote an Ikarishipping fic. I am so proud of myself (Yay, Pyros!) The first and possibly the last LOL! But yeah. This was written for SurferGurl14's summer romance contest. So I hope you liked it, please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Love, TopHatsNPyros**


End file.
